Plastic bags are often used to transport items such as groceries or to store garbage. These bags should have a high load-carrying capacity, be simple and strong. Many stores offer bags at the checkout counter to customers. However, the bags often take additional time to remove because the bags are difficult to open. Also, the bags easily slip and are typically misaligned on their storage racks or in their storage containers. The bags waste space during storage and take time to position them on holders.